Minzel
by Alicorns
Summary: Long ago, in a kingdom far away, there was a king and queen. One day the queen fell ill and is expecting a child. So the guards had to quickly find a magical flower that can heal. They found the flower and took it to the queen but an old woman was using that to keep her young. A beautiful mouse princess was born and at night, the old woman took the princess and no one has seen them
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:**

Minzel: Minnie Mouse as Rapunzel

Mother Daisy: Daisy Duck as Mother Gothel

Mick Rider: Mickey Mouse as Flynn Rider/Eugene Rider

The King and Queen: Minnie's parents

Figaro: Minnie's pet cat as Pascal

Donald and Goofy: The Stabbington brothers

The pub men will be different characters from the Mickey Mouse shows or they're just random characters.

Mollie: A random horse character that will replace Maximus

Minzel (Tangled Version)

Chapter 1: A Magical Flower Is Born

Long ago, there was a kingdom far away. Over time the kingdom grew and grew, so they elected a king and queen. One day, the queen fell very ill and was in time to have a child as well. So the guards quickly went on a search for anything magical to save the queen's life.

Out on a ledge near the kingdom, there was a magical golden flower, and right beside the golden flower was an old woman who lived centuries by singing a song to it. The flower will turn her back to a young, beautiful woman. When she was done, she heard the royal guards nearby, so she covered it with a fake bush cover, but when she got up she knocked it over by accident. The guards arrived right after she hid in the bushes at the top of the hill. The guards cheered in delight now that they have something to cure the queen. The old woman stared evilly at the guards as they took the magic flower away. She disappeared back into the woods waiting for revenge.

Back at the castle, the castle nurses fed the queen the golden flower as a liquid type of soup. When she drank it, not only did she get better but a beautiful baby mouse princess was born. She had golden locks, green eyes, and light seem to glow from her. To celebrate the birth of the princess, the whole kingdom releasded floating, bright lanterns into the night sky and each and every lantern had the princess's symbol on it; a sun. Everything went wonderfully and peacefully, until when night came.

At night, the old woman came back for revenge. The royal family was all peacefully sleeping, until she came. The old woman took the child and ran off into the night. No one has seen the princess since, for 18 years. During that time, Mother Daisy raised the child in a high tower far in the forest where she can keep the child from danger and anyone taking her back. Mother Daisy wanted her all to herself because the child has magical hair that can heal or make anyone young as long as they sing a song. Mother Daisy decided to keep the child safe and named her Minzel.

Every time Minzel's birthday would come up, she would get up and look at the floating lanterns in the sky. Minzel thought that maybe someday, she can see them in person and get out of this tower. As time went on, Minzel's hair just kept on getting longer and longer and she kept on wondering why she can't leave the tower, but someday she will.

18 years later:

Minzel got up with a big smile and burst into a song as she went down and do the chores. She did baking, sweeping, making candles, painting, doing ballet, sowing, doing chess with her pet, and reading books. The day flew by fast and she heard her mother call her.

"Minzel," Mother Daisy called from the bottom of the tower.

Minzel got to the window and called down to her, "Coming mother."

Minzel went over to her pet first. Her pet is Figaro, a cat.

"Today is the day to tell her about "it."

Figaro nodded and licked her hand. Minzel then went over to the window and threw down her really long hair and Mother Daisy used it as a pulley. Minzel pulled her up and Mother Daisy arrived in the tower.

"I still don't know how you do this everyday without collasping," Mother Daisy said.

"Oh, it's nothing," Minzel said.

"Minzel, can you go get a chair for me? I'm exhausted and need you to sing a song for me, ok darling," Mother Daisy said as she exasperated with her hand to her forehead.

"Oh, yes mother," Minzel said as she went to go a chair.

Minzel set it near the fire and when her mother sat down, Minzel quickly rushed to sing the song so she can tell her mother about what she wants for her birthday.

"Slow down Minzel," Mother Daisy said.

Minzel ran to her side, "So mother, in a couple of days it will be my birthday! How exciting is that!."

"Hmm, and you're saying..."

"What I would like to do for once in a lifetime, is to see the floating lights in the night sky,"Minzel said.

"Ahh, you mean the stars," Mother Daisy said.

"No, these aren't like stars. They come out on my birthday, only on my birthday, and..." Minzel looks out the window, "I can't help get the feeling they're meant for me."

Mother Daisy thought for a moment and then Minzel went up to her.

"Please, just this once," Minzel pleaded with the sad face.

"Really Minzel, and I have to say no. You know why?" Mother Daisy said as she went over to the kitchen.

"Yes I know why but just this once and I'll never leave this tower, ever," Minzel pleaded still.

"Minzel, as much as I want to make you happy, I just can't trust a delicate flower such as you to ever go out into the dangerous world. That's just crazy talk there," Mother Daisy said.

Minzel's face fell and she looked to the ground. Mother Daisy noticed her face and went over to her.

She lifted Minzel's chin so she can look at her, "Trust me, mother knows best. There's all kinds of things out there that can endanger you. Poison Ivy, quicksand, plaques, cannibals, ruffians, bandits, and men with pointy teeth. If you go out there, you'll regret it. Mother, knows best."

Mother Daisy backed away a little bit.

"Minzel," said Mother Daisy with a stern look.

"Yes."

"You must never leave this tower, okay," Mother Daisy said.

"Yes mother," Minzel said with sadness.

"Oh, I love you," Mother Daisy said as she gave Minzel a hug.

"I love you too mother," Minzel said as she returned the hug.

(Pretend Love! So evil)

They both pulled away.

"Now, let's talk about this later, okay," Mother Daisy said as she petted Minzel's head and went into the kitchen.

Minzel stared after her.

"Someday, you'll understand mother," Minzel thought in her mind and then went back to her kitty.

(Sequel chapter coming.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase

**Chapter 2: The Chase**

Mick Rider quickly ran away from the royal guards, he held his bag and tried to keep up with his associates, The Stabbing Brothers. Mick slow down and leans against the tree, he needed a moment to catch his breath and hope this little rest wouldn't cost him his freedom. He glances and noticed some wanted posters, posted on the tree.  
"No, no, no, this is bad! This is very very bad!" Mick said while the brothers took a moment to rest as well, the brother stared at him with a confused look. "They just can't get my nose right!" Mick said showing them the badly draw photo.  
"Who cares," Donald said glaring  
"That's easy for you to say!" Mick said tapping their wanted poster, "You guys look amazing!"  
The brother rolled their eyes in annoyance when they heard a horse, they quickly looked behind and saw the royal guards had caught him to them. Mick eyes widen and put the poster in his bag, he soon ran off with the brothers. The trio ran through the forest when they ended up in a dead end, knowing they would be caught with the royal guards caught them.  
"Okay… give me a boost and I'll pull you up" Mick said looking back at the brothers  
"Okay… gives us the satchel first" Donald said opening his hand  
"What? I can't believe you don't trust me!" Mick said feeling hurt, "Ouch"  
The brothers took the satchel and watched Mick climb up, they glared as he made it up and looked back down.  
"Help us up, pretty boy," Goofy said and raised his hand  
"Sorry… my hands are full" Mick said holding the satchel and smirking before running off.  
"What?!" Goofy said looking down and seeing the bag was gone, "RIDER!"  
Mick smirk and continued to run off and occasionally trip over a branch, he ran as he heard the guards approach even faster. Mick jump over a fallen tree and saw there were arrows inside, he quickly continued to run off. He somehow managed to keep ahead of the guards and dodging their arrows.  
"We got him now, Mollie!" the guardsman said  
Mick saw a rope and quickly held hit, he swung around some branches and kicked down the guardsman that was on top of the horse. Mick landed on the horse and tap it so it would go faster, thinking the horse would obey. Mollie immediately stops and glared at Mick.  
"Come on fleabag! Get moving!" Mick said kicking the horse on the side. Mollie moved his gaze to the bag and tried to grab it, Mick quickly pulled the bag away. "no!" Mick said while Mollie tried once more. Mollie bites down trying to get the bag down, he moved around and managed to grab the bag.  
The two struggled and accident threw the bag to a tree which was hanging over a cliff, Mick and Mollie stared at the bag. Mick quickly pushed Mollie's head before jumping off with the horse right after him. Mick ran and saw Mollie running ahead of him, he quickly grabs his hoof and trips the horse before running towards the tree branch.  
Mollie got up and trip Mick too, he ran onto the branch and felt Mick on top. Mollie managed to shake him off and saw he was hanging on to the branch itself, the horse snorted and stomp his hooves, trying to make the thief fall.  
"Ah!" Mick shouted as he held the bag in his hand. Mollie glared when they both heard the branch given in before it broke off and fell towards the river and forest below. Mollie hit the ground but quickly got up, he immediately put his snout to the ground and sniffed for the thief  
Mick quickly hide behind some brush and saw Mollie passed by, still sniffing like a bloodhound. Mick stayed against the wall and waited for Mollie to pass by, he continued to walk through the strange cave and saw a tower. He soon heard Mollie, he didn't want to take the chance of being caught.  
Mick took out the arrows from before and climb the tower, he opened the window and jump into the dark room. Mick smiled and opened his bag, staring at his prize when he felt something hitting his head.  
Minzel stood behind this strange pan with her pan, she had knocked him out cold and shouted slightly before hiding behind a manikin. She looked over the manikin shoulder and stared at this strange man, she slowly walked towards him with the pan. She slowly pokes his head with the pan and looked down at his face, she was curious about this strange man and poke him. She moved some of his hair and noticed how handsome he was, she panics when he saw his eye open and quickly hit him again.  
Minzel drags the body towards her closet and took ten minutes just to fit him inside.  
"I have a person in my closet…. I have a person in my closet" Minzel said backing away with her pan, and staring at herself in the mirror, "Well... I can handle myself with my frying pan"  
Minzel smiled and turned the pan around her finger when it suddenly hit her on the side of her face, she held it and rub her eye. Minzel looked down and noticed his bag was open with something inside, she bends down and took out a tiara. Minzel stared at it in wonder and put it around her arm, she removed it and stared at the diamonds before turning to the mirror and placed it on her head.


	3. Chapter 3: The Decision

Chapter 3: The Decision

After putting the crown on her head, Mother Daisy called from below.

" Minzel!!!"

Minzel scrambled across the room and his the crown in the satchel. She then rushed to the window side and called out to her.

" Coming Mother," Minzel said as she let down her hair.

As Mother Daisy was climbing up, she said, " I have a surprise for you."

" I do too. "

" I bet mine is bigger. "

" I seriously doubt it, " Minzel mumbled as she pulled up Mother Daisy.

"Guess what I got for you. Hazelnut soup. Surprise!!" Mother Daisy said as she put the supplies she got on the counter of a table.

Minzel just smiled and then she took up the courage to say this.

" You know how I want to see the floating lanterns. "

" I hope you're not talking about the floating lights. "

" Floating lights, yes, and leading up to that... "

" Because I thought we were going to drop the subject. "

"Yes, I know but you think I can't handle myself out there but..."

" I know you can't handle yourself out there. "

" But if you just see... " Minzel tried to say as she inched closer to her closet with Mick Rider in it.

"Minzel..." Mother Daisy said with a stern voice.

" I know what I'm doing... " Minzel tried to say as she inched even closer to her closet.

"Minzel..."

" Just listen... "

" ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS MINZEL!!!! YOU AREN'T LEAVING THIS TOWER!!! EVER!!! " Mother Daisy screamed at Minzel.

Minzel was about to open the closet door with her hand but she pulls it away as soon as Mother Daisy screamed at her. Minzel showed a hurtful look.

Mother Daisy let out a frustrated sigh, "Great. Now I'm the bad guy."

Minzel sighed, " All I wanted to say is...I know what I want for my birthday now. "

Mother Daisy, still frustrated, asked, " Now what is it? "I

" New paint. The ones you got for me from white sea shells, " Minzel said quietly as she was still shaken from the outburst.I

" That's a long trip. Almost three days time, " Mother Daisy said as she looked at Minzel.

" I thought it was better than the...stars, " Minzel said.

Mother Daisy got up and walked up to Minzel and have her a small hug.

" You sure you are going to be all right, " Mother Daisy said.

" I know I will as along as I'm here, " Minzel said.

Mother Daisy gave her a peck on the head.

Minzel was now helping her mother pack.

"I'll be back in three days time. I love you," Mother Daisy said as she got her stuff and climbed down Minzel's hair.

" I love you more. "

" I love you most, " Mother Daisy said as she waved goodbye from down in the small clearing and then she left the clearing.

Minzel waved a goodbye and then rushed over to the closet.

She stood two feet away with a frying pan on her hand and huddled behind a chair. She then took a small piece of her long hair and flung it over to the closet door handle and pulled it open. Mick Rider slowly fell out onto the floor. Minzel tilt her head to the side to examine him. She slowly moved forward with her chair. She finally came out from behind the chair and got her frying pan ready. Minzel looks over at her cat, Figaro. She just kinda shrugged. Then Minzel moved her frying pan to lift up a piece of hair that was blocking his face. The hair piece flipped away and she saw a good full view of what he looked like. He was a mouse like her but with a styled short brown hair that kinda looks great on him. She was so shocked and a little excited she found someone like her. Then all of a sudden, he opened his eyes.

Minzel screeched and whacked him again with her frying pan.

He woke up some time later to find himself tied to a chair. He tried to get up but noticed he was tied. He looks down to see a golden pieces of...

" Is that hair? " Mick Rider questions as he has never seen this before.

He looks up to see the hair going all around the room and up to some hanging boards attached to the ceiling.

" Struggl...struggling is pointless. "

Mick Rider heard a female voice from up ahead. He looks up to see an outline of a person but can't see her. For she was in the dark. The female figure then hopped down into the shadows.

" I know why you're hear and I'm not afraid of you, " she said again.

" Huh? " Mick Rider said in confusion as he titled his head to try to see her.

Minzel slowly steps out from the shadows. Mick Rider saw right before him a young girl with really long golden hair in a fancy designed purple dress.

" Why did you come here and how did you find me? " Minzel asked sternly while holding up her frying pan.

To be continued...


End file.
